


Monopoly

by angelicsunflower



Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [7]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies)
Genre: Monopoly (Board Game), Pregnancy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-04
Updated: 2020-12-04
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:01:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27877286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/angelicsunflower/pseuds/angelicsunflower
Summary: Peter and Wanda play monopoly.
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff & Peter Parker
Series: Peter Stark-Rogers [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1912525
Kudos: 22





	Monopoly

**Author's Note:**

> It’s very short but I needed something happy to write to take a break from the awful one I’m writing currently.  
> I cry just thinking about it.

“WANDA MAXIMOFF!”

”Peter, shut it!” Wanda slammed her hand over his mouth and took it away just as quick when Peter licked it. “Ugh that’s disgusting.”

”You’re pregnant!” 

She made warning eyes at Peter as his volume increased too much. “I don’t want everyone to know all at once.”

”Is it Vision’s?” 

Wanda nodded and Peter’s jaw flew open.

”H-how does that work? Do I even wanna know? I mean, he's a robot, right. So like-“

”Peter please this is so embarrassing.” Wanda laughed quietly.

“Okay okay.” He put his hands up in defeat and rolled the dice for his go. “HA! Yes!” He moved his piece 7 places and landed on the next property. “Don’t mind if I do.”

”I bought that last round.” Wanda told him and burst out laughing.

Peter’s face fell. “Shit. How much do I owe you?” 

“$100” 

Peter handed her the monopoly money and the dice for the next round. 

“Okay but how does it actually work?”

”Peter!”


End file.
